The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transforming a war head from a first state under which it forms a part of a larger unit for capsule flying in an aerodynamic trajectory such as, for example, a cruise missile, into a second state under which it follows its own ballistic ejection trajectory in more or less the same major direction but at a substantially higher maximum flight altitude. Such modification of the flight path as entails a change from having been a pair of a larger unit which follow one aerodynamic trajectory into following its own ballistic ejection trajectory may be desirable when it is a matter of spreading, from a capsule, a large number of warheads so that these together cover a predetermined surface area at ground level. Warheads relevant in this context could be, for example, mines, impact-detonated so-called subcombat units of the hollow charge type or more sophisticated constructions such as combat units of a general type which are described in European patent application No. 0252036 (or corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,532). This latter warhead type is provided with its own target seeker which, while warheads fall towards the ground under retarded fall, scan ground level for combat-worthy targets against which the target seeker discharges, in such an event, the effective charge of the war head. The war head type is in fact generally conveyed to the target area by an artillery shell from which it is ejected at a position adapted in relation to the target, but it could also be conveyed to the proximity of the target area by a capsule in the form of a cruise missile provided with its own target seeker. The target seeker determines when it is to eject a number of warheads which then, in predetermined ejection trajectories, are spread over the assumed position of the target in order, during the downwardly directed sections of each respective ejection trajectory, to scan ground level for combat worthy targets.
A warhead which is separated from a capsule flying at high speed in an aerodynamic trajectory will have its own flight path which will be dependent upon the flight speed of the capsule in relation to the warhead's own ejection velocity and ejection angle. Correctly adapted to one another, these can impart to the warhead a forwardly directed ejection trajectory with desired maximum altitude and ejection length, In order that the ejection length will not be too long, it may be appropriate to make the ejection operation fire obliquely rearwardly. If the capsule moves at high velocity (as is presupposed here), a relatively high ejection velocity will be required, which entails demands for a rocket motor whose size is not negligible in relation to the warhead. It may be assumed that the capsule which, thus, must initially contain a plurality of warheads, cannot be made so stable that an ejection system of the gun type could be usable.
Since the ejection rocket motor will have a certain size in relation to the warhead, it must be removed from the warhead as soon as it is no longer needed, i.e. as soon as it has burnt out. Otherwise, it will influence the ejection trajectory of the warhead, which desirable.